


Biting

by HanaHimus



Series: Babysitter AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter!Aida, Babysitter!Hyuuga, Babysitter!Kiyoshi, Babysitter!Mayuzumi, Babysitter!Nijimura, Child!Hanamiya, Child!Murasakibara, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei just wanted to try and get along with two children he was going to help watch. He didn't want to send one into tears and get bitten by the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should mention that, even tho they aren't big enough to tag, Izuki and Himuro technically appear in this.

When Teppei had heard about the five kids at his new middle school all babysitting a group of kids, he’d been too curious not to try and join in.

Maybe that was why Riko, the only girl involved in it all, was pushing him towards two little boys sitting at one side of the room.

“Let’s see if you can handle those two together.” She said as they approached. “Makoto, the black haired one, is a little brat and we can’t seem to keep Atsushi away from him.”

“Alright, well I’m sure I can handle it!” He replied with a smile. “Just one question...how do you handle them usually?”

“We keep Atsushi with Mayuzumi-senpai and just...make sure Makoto doesn’t hurt himself or someone else.” She replied with a sigh. “It can be troublesome, though. Especially today, since Mayuzumi-senpai has exams to study for.”

“Then I’ll give it my best, I’ll just have to make sure we have some fun~” Teppei said with a smile.

Without another word to the girl, he made the rest of the way to the two children. They didn’t seem to be troublesome, though. In fact, Makoto seemed to be looking at some sort of picture book while Atsushi drooled on his shoulder. Absolutely innocent.

“Hey there you two, I’m a new babysitter--Teppei!” He exclaimed. “Do you wanna--”

He didn’t have time to finish his question, seeing as Makoto had clamped his mouth down on Teppei’s arm and Atsushi had started to wail.

He followed suit, letting out a yelp as tears formed in his eyes and a few of the other babysitters ran over to see what was the matter.

“What happened?” Junpei asked, pushing his glasses back into face after another child had moved them.

“He...he bit me!” Teppei replied, pointing to Makoto (who just so happened to look very proud of himself).

“I knew that kid was bad news…” Junpei sighed. “If Atsushi’s crying...did he bite the three year old too?”

“Actually--”

“Izuki, go put Makoto in the corner.” Junpei said, turning to his friend and ignoring Teppei. 

“If that’s the case...I’ll just...calm down Atsushi.” Teppei said with a nervous laugh as he tried to hold in tears. His arm really hurt. “C’mere little guy~”   
The closer Teppei got, the more Atsushi wailed and the louder he got. It eventually got to the point where Chihiro appeared in the room, a frown on his face.

“Get away from him, you’re just going to keep scaring him.” He mumbled, coming next to Teppei. “Come here, Atsushi.”

The purple haired child apparently didn’t have to be told twice by Chihiro, seeing as he moved quickly to the grey haired teen and began to whine.

“And now he’s whiny…” Chihiro sighed, picking Atsushi up. “Guess you’ll be studying with me, then...and I guess Seijuurou and Shintarou are going to follow too if that’s the case. Just great.”

 

-

 

Teppei felt bad, very very bad. A kid was sitting in the corner because he bit him (which, was a good reason to send someone to timeout) and was being blamed for Atsushi’s crying. He hadn’t actually been the reason for the three year old’s crying, sure, he needed some time out, but this much? It seemed almost...

“So, he bit you, huh?” Shuuzou, the only babysitter his age he’d yet to speak to, said, throwing a glance to the very angry looking Makoto.

“He did.” Teppei replied with a nervous laugh as another child, Tatsuya he believed, climbed into his lap. “I don’t know what I did to make him bite me, but he did.”

“He’s a little brat, that’s why.” Shuuzou replied with a frown. “Still, he’s never shown aggression towards Atsushi before. In fact, he was basically the only one safe from his biting and scratching.”

“Well...he didn’t exactly bite Atsushi…” Teppei replied. “Atsushi actually just started crying when I talked to him.”

“Meaning Hyuuga blamed it on him without a reason, huh?” The black haired teen sighed. “I guess that’s what happens when basically all the babysitter’s don’t like a kid.”

Teppei frowned, that didn’t seem very fair. Sure, the way Shuuzou and others talked about Makoto made him sound like a kind of violent brat, but that didn’t mean he should be thrown in time out for something he didn’t do.

“So, how long were you guys planning on keeping him in the corner?” He asked after a minute.

“Huh? Well, until his parents came to pick him up, basically.” Shuuzou replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, if he really only bit one person, should you really leave him in the corner the entire time?” Teppei asked. “I mean, punishing him for something he didn’t do seems...unfair.”

“You’ve got a point.” Shuuzou sighed. “He still needs to learn his lesson, though.”

“Isn’t their a...milder punishment?”

Shuuzou thought for a second. “Well, there’s actually one thing that he hates just a bit less than sitting in the corner.”

“Well, then wouldn’t that work better?” Teppei asked.

Shuuzou sighed. “Oi, Makoto! C’mere.”

As soon as he said that, Makoto looked over with a frown before standing up and walking over slowly. Teppei frowned up at Shuuzou in confusion as the black haired teen picked up the four year old.

“He doesn’t like being carried around?”

“Not when I’m the one doing it.” Shuuzou said. “Mostly because I actually punish him if he bites or scratches me.”

“Oh…” Teppei gave a small laugh. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Makes about as much sense as any of this.” Shuuzou replied with a shrug. “And, hey, at least it keeps him from acting up.”

“I’ll just take your word for it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> More Babysitter AU. This time featuring a lot more in the name of characters :,)


End file.
